Talk:Hatsune Miku/@comment-92.10.102.219-20120330164946/@comment-53539-20181008085300
Original Miku V2 was LQ, while great range and tempo for its time was there, she had problems all around. Pitching, at times not sounding like she was singing, pronunciation, unsmooth sounds, etc, generally low quality sound. Half was, because for the time expectations were low and she was low budget. She was higher then the Kagamines, but all vocals prior to Luka V2 were pretty problematic. Miku was easy to use because she was flexible and could fit a variety of roles and styles despite being bad. It was a similar theory with V1 Kaito versus V3, the original V1 was awful compared to later V3 version, but had a lot of "give". One of the problems with the HQ vocals is sometimes their too good and they are locked in. One presumes because something is LQ, thats its bad and can't be used, but in Miku's case it wasn't so. If this was the case then Chipspeechs vocals being old tech based would not have a niche market to fill. Reality is, LQ is not always a problem, and in Vocaloids case...Because Vocaloid is a HQ software to begin with, LQ for Vocaloid is still considered HQ as per say. Plus in addition, Miku had no comparisons to be made against except V1 vocals. Engloids were unknown and there were two Japanese vocals from a bad version. She was already super popular and exceeding expectations. Gumi and Gackpo were also bad and LQ, but the thing is prior to 2009 this was the growing period wherein a lot of progress occurred. By the time V2 was at the end, it was producing better voicebanks all around and even the MQ vocals were generally better. This is also why less LQ vocals appeared later on. Plus since Vocaloid was bringing in more money there wee slightly bigger production budgets. "MQ" means "Standard" or "average" and it does pretty much exist, their quality is not bad but not standing out, their average and meet expectations... In short they do the job but aren't exceptional vocals in either good or bad ways. Most Vocaloid are in this group for this reason. The reality is there are very few HQ vocals at times and very few LQ in addition, most just are in the middle. They do the job, but V3 has a problem with this in general. There were a lot of "okay" vocals and very few stand out. The studios know this was the problem starting with V3, since in V2 it was obvious what quality everything was. its caused by too many sound alike vocals and too many vocals, plus the overall standard being higher in V3 then V2. Vocals had trouble standing outlet for how they sound let alone, so quality wasn't the big issue of V3. This became acknowledged so is all legit stuff. If the vocal doesn't stand out, it doesn't matter how good or bad it is nobody is going to buy it. In fact most of the time quality isn't the reason producers buy Vocaloids, they buy vocals they like. Its true even in Japan, because even when the VYs came along, AAAAAiiiii alright said some of this but it just was just how things went I can rewrite it all in a different way but neither of us is going to get the point we're making about the situation. Miku's never been the best quality vocal, its just the most famous and if you like it thats fine but reality is what it is. Is that a surprise? No. Is Mario the fastest gaming mascot? No. Is Pikachu the most powerful Pokemon? No. Its all the point of things that whats popular is not always the best and whats the best is not always popular. Miku fits into this role. Miku's major problem is she still has a V2 vocal range for all voicebanks at a time when things are better in range and tempo. Ia, Kokone, Nana and several others can do things Miku can't with 1 voicebank and produce better results. While opinions are just that... Bare in mind, they aren't ness. correct. "In my opinion the sky is not blue, its red" would be an example... Except the sky is blue regardless of what I say. Even if I'm colour blind, the sky is blue I just can't see it. I'm not colour blind bare in mind, but the point is what it is. Our senses can be deceived and our POV wrong for this reason. Its why some people believe the Flat Earth stuff when its widely acknowledged the world is a globe. ---- Edit: Also "bad" or "good" vocaloid is not ness. a brilliant way to put things. A Vocaloid can be both things in different ways. Example, Prima is good V2 and one of the exceptional even compared to Japanese Vocaloids. She was super realistic and good quality, making her stand out among V2. However, she is difficult to use despite being this good and takes up the most memory on your computer for her era. Big Al doesn't pluck and is one of only a few vocals who don't, but has croaking issues and Vocaloid can't handle deeper vocals as well as high which impacts Big Al. He is also among the HQ English vocals and has been commented to have come out of the same factory as Miku. But you can see in these two vocals... They have good and bad traits about them. Sure their the best two ranked of their era... But they have issues, some serious. This is generally the same for a lot of vocals. Sachiko in V4 is another Prima, a good HQ vocal, but stick in a style that not everyone can use. This often happens with the super professional vocals. In Big Al's case you have a good Vocaloid but a lousy singer, which is what Miku was. If I compare him to Tonio, Tonio's a better singer, likewise Meiko is better then Miku at singing. But Meiko has issues in her case standing out being in the middle tone group and Miku doesn't. So what holds back Meiko at times allows Miku to become popular. But it doesn't mean Miku out shines Meiko for this reason, its the same for Big Al and Tonio. If things were black and white it would be easy, but reality is its not. Every Vocaloid has its strengths and weaknesses and many of the best ones don't always excel over the worst ones, while even the worst ones can excel over the best. Take for example Sonika, one of the worst ranked English Vocaloids ever produced. Most don't give her language abilities for her time much care because she mumbles everything and they recon she can't English well. But I've heard her pronounce words Prima or Big Al can't. So is Sonika better then them overall? No... She plucks the most of any V2 vocaloid from what I've heard and can't be understand to the point of silliness at times. Yet... AdyS is among the best users of her and you'd not think she is that bad listening to songs like Fade Away. The same thing happened with the Kagamines Act1 and there are producers who still prefer the flexibility of the Act1 over Act2. There is no such thing as a clear "good" or "bad" vocaloid for this reason.